


Number 12

by erenexe (krcliaskeith), wallywestie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO INCORPORATE CORAN SO HE'S NOT IN IT SORRY, M/M, Wrong Number AU, a little bit of shallura if you squint, and fall in love, but don't know it, klance, pidge likes to make fun of lance, they're on rival soccer teams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krcliaskeith/pseuds/erenexe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallywestie/pseuds/wallywestie
Summary: “That’s Lance’s boyfriend, everyone.” Pidge smiled“Wait, boyfriend?” Keith smirked“That’s what Pidge called you. Though I told them you weren’t my boyfriend.”“I wouldn’t mind it to be honest.”Or: A High School Wrong Number AU





	Number 12

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shebbybubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shebbybubble/gifts).



> So this is for the amazing, Shelby. I honestly had so much fun writing this.
> 
> Shout out to Eren for helping me along the way, thank you my son.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

“Pidge, buddy ol pal,”

 

“What do you want, Lance?”

 

“Do you have Allura’s number? I need to ask her for some history notes.”

 

“Yeah here.” Pidge wrote the number down on a piece of paper, giving it to Lance. “Now, be quiet, I’m trying to learn.” Lance added the number to his phone quickly, not wanting to be caught by the teacher, before ripping up the number and not so subtly dropping it on the floor.

 

“You better pick that up, Lance.” His teacher remarked before turning back to the board.

 

“I swear he has eyes at the back of his head.” Lance whispered to Hunk, causing them to laugh, until Pidge turned around in their seat, glaring at them.

 

~

 

Lance: Hey Allura, this is Lance! Pidge gave me your number. I was wondering if you have the history notes from last class?

 

915 657 9345: You have the wrong number dude.

 

Lance: Then who’s this?

 

915 657 9345: Keith. Good luck with those history notes, bye.

 

Lance: WAIT

 

Keith: Yes?

 

Lance: Do you have the history notes?

 

Keith: I don’t take history and I don’t know an Allura, so goodbye.

 

Lance: Okay, thanks bye

 

Lance closed his messages with Keith, opting to search for Allura on facebook.

 

~

 

Lance: KEITH

 

Keith: Who is this?

Lance: IT’S LANCE

 

Keith: You were the one who wanted the history notes. What’s up?

 

Lance: I’m bored

 

Keith: And what am I supposed to do about that?

 

Lance: Let’s get to know each other! 20 questions?

 

Keith: Fine, I start. Play any sports?

 

Lance: Yeah, soccer, you?

 

Keith: Same. Any rivals?

 

Lance: Yeah there’s this one guy on our rival school’s team, he’s number 12.

 

Keith: That’s my number

 

Lance: I’m 6. Age?

 

Keith: 18, you?

 

Lance: 17. Music preferences?

 

Keith: Anything besides country.

 

Lance: Same

 

Keith: I gotta go, practice is about to start. I’ll talk to you later.

 

Lance: Have fun!

 

Lance sighed, leaning back on his bed. He really was bored, and though his time with Keith was short, it surely entertained him. He figured him and Keith could be good friends, he’d have to text him more.

 

~

 

Lance jumped back up, shoving the guy who had tackled him. It was number 12 again. He looked to the ref to see if he was given a card, but since it was home turf, he acted like Lance had just slipped.

“Dick.”

 

“Asshole.” Lance sneered back, about to go shove him again when Hunk had grabbed his arm, pulling him back towards their side,

 

“Let it go, Lance.”

 

“He wasn’t even fouled. It’s not fair.”

 

“You know their refs, let’s just go plan our next move.”

 

“He’s still an asshole.” Lance grumbled.

 

“The whole team are assholes.”

 

“Except for Shiro.” Lance mentioned before they huddled up with the rest of their team, planning what to do next.

 

~

 

Lance: Number 12 is such an asshole

 

Keith: What happened now? Did he tackle you again?

 

Lance: Yeah, my shoulder kills now too. And he didn’t even get fouled.

 

Keith: Sucks man. I recommend pain killers for your shoulder. Did you get it checked?

 

Lance: Yeah, nothing serious. I’ll be back on the field in a few days.

 

Keith: That’s good. Any plans this weekend?

 

Lance: Actually yeah, me n some friends are going to go see Wonder Woman

 

Keith: It was really good. If you’re into DC, you’ll love it

 

Lance: Did you just ask me if I’m into DC. You are talking about a person who owns a huge poster of Dick Grayson.

 

Keith: Pics or it didn’t happen

 

Lance took a quick picture of the poster that hung across from his bed, sending it to Keith, his new friend. Him and Keith had been texting back and forth for a few weeks now and Lance had to admit, he really enjoyed talking to Keith. They had a lot in common, both on a soccer team, competitive, being from the same place, not to mention they both loved the same music and tv shows.

 

Keith: hey what colour is your hair?

 

Lance: brown, why?

 

Keith: If it was black we could of been in the batfam

 

Lance: Damn it. Guess I should go dye it

 

Keith: please don’t, you’ll look horrible

 

Lance: You don’t even know what I look like

 

Keith: Just please don’t

 

Lance: Fine

 

Lance laughed.

 

“Who are you texting?” Pidge asked, noticing their best friend snapping a picture of something

 

“Just a friend i met a while back.” Pidge squinted their eyes at Lance, suspicious of this new friend,

 

“When do you ever go out besides to your soccer practices and matches?”

 

“Hey, I do more than that, and for your information, I met Keith through text.”

 

“Keith? You mean the one who’s on Shiro’s team? The asshole who literally tackles you every match?”

 

“No, it can’t be that Keith. This one isn’t an asshole.” Pidge just nodded, knowing that their town wasn’t that big and they doubted that there was any other Keith in such close proximity. But they’d let Lance believe it was a different Keith, but they would definitely be there when the two of them met.

 

~

 

“I can’t believe we lost to _them_.” Lance pouted, walking off the field with Hunk and the rest of their team. It was the game that decided who would go onto the semi-finals. And they had just lost.

 

“But it was a good season, we made it farther than last year.”

 

“Would of been better to be champions our graduating year though.”

 

“That’s true, but hey you got that scholarship you wanted, right? So that’s better if you think about it.” Hunk told him, knowing that this championship was important to him, it was important to almost everyone on the team.

 

“True.” Lance replied, before heading into the change room. He picked up his phone, seeing that Keith had texted him before he had gone to play.

 

Keith: Good luck on your match Lance! Hope you kill it, and maybe we’ll see each other in the semi finals!

 

Lance smiled at the text, but decided not to text him back. He didn’t feel like talking to anyone, not even Keith. He grabbed his gear, before leaving out the back and heading home.

 

When Lance got home, he took a shower, before retiring to his bed. He saw he had multiple texts, a lot from Pidge, one from Hunk inviting him out to dinner, one from Shiro telling him it was a good game, but the only one he bothered answering was the one he got from Keith.

 

Keith: WE WON LANCE! WE’RE GOING TO SEMIS

 

Lance: Congrats man!

 

Keith: How was your game?

 

Lance: We lost

 

Keith: :( i’m sorry

 

Lance: It’s okay, i’m gonna go, i’ll talk to you later

 

Keith: Wait

 

Lance: Yeah?

 

Keith: Would you maybe want to come to my next game? I’d love to meet you sometime.

 

Lance’s heart fluttered at the thought of finally meeting Keith. He didn’t know what he looked like, they agreed they would wait till they met up. They had been talking for almost 5 months, and still had never met. They had planned a few times out, but something had  always come up.

 

Lance: Sure, when is it?

 

Keith: The 20th

 

Lance: I have to go to my friend’s game, but I’ll try to make it to yours afterwards

 

Keith: Okay cool, I’ll let you go now

 

Lance: Bye Keith

 

Keith: Bye Lance

 

~

 

Lance trudged up the bleachers, upset that he agreed to attend Shiro’s semi-final game. Don’t get him wrong, he’s proud of Shiro and happy for him, but he didn’t really want to watch his rival team play another team that wasn’t them.

 

“Oh cheer up, Lance. At least pretend to be excited for this game.” Pidge nudged him in the side, taking a seat beside him, Hunk  and Allura following. “Oh hey, look, Shiro. SHIRO!” Pidge yelled, catching the boy’s attention. He waved back, saying something to his friend before walking towards them.

 

“Pidge!” Allura exclaimed.

 

“What? C’mon he’s not going to ask you out if you don’t talk to him Allura.” Pidge winked.

 

Lance’s phone then went off, signaling a text had come in.

 

“Who’s that? Your boyfriend?” Pidge wiggled their eyebrows, trying to look over at Lance’s phone.

 

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

 

“You wished he was.”

 

“Shut up.” Lance opened up the message from Keith smiling at the all caps message

 

Keith: HOLY SHIT

 

Keith: A REALLY HOT BOY JUST WALKED UP TO THE BLEACHERS

 

Just as Lance was about to reply, Shiro had reached them.

 

“Hey guys, thanks for coming.” Shiro spoke, his voice calm as always.

 

“Wouldn’t miss it, Shiro.” Pidge replied, hugging the much taller boy. Pidge and Shiro had always been friends and Lance knew they looked up to Shiro, almost as a big brother.

 

Keith: LANCE

 

Lance: YES

 

Keith: THE CUTE BOY KNOWS MY TEAMMATE

 

Lance: PICS OR IT DIDN’T HAPPEN

 

Lance waited for the picture to come in, and when it did he was shocked.

 

“Holy shit.”

 

“What?” Shiro asked, concerned for his friend.

 

“Shiro, is there anyone on your team named Keith?”

 

“Yeah, he’s number 12 why?” Lance didn’t answer, simply texting Keith back

 

Lance: THAT’S ME

 

Keith: WHAT

 

Lance took a picture of Keith, sending it to him.

 

Lance: That’s you isn’t it?

 

Keith: shit, fuck

 

Lance started going down the bleachers, and towards Keith.

 

“Hey where are you going, Lance?”

 

“He’s going to see his boyfriend.” Pidge chuckled, following Lance towards the field, Shiro, Allura and Hunk quickly came after. Before Lance was even half way across the field, Keith had started running towards him. Lance walked fast before he too was running and wasn’t even mad this time when number 12 had tackled him.

 

“Your tackles still hurt.” Lance complained as he wrapped his arms around Keith, the boy doing the same.

 

“I can’t believe it’s you.” Keith breathed out, sitting up, Lance following him.

 

“The one and only.”

 

“Oh shut up.” Keith replied before leaning in and closing the small gap between the two of them.

 

“I fucking knew it.”

 

“What.” Shiro muttered, before turning to Pidge, asking for some enlightenment.

 

“That’s Lance’s boyfriend, everyone.” Pidge smiled, taking a picture of the two boys on the ground.

 

“Wait, boyfriend?” Keith smirked at Lance.

 

“That’s what Pidge called you. Though I told them you weren’t my boyfriend.”

 

“I wouldn’t mind it to be honest.”

 

“Will you be my boyfriend then?”

 

“Of course.” Lance leaned back in, kissing his _boyfriend_.

 

“Those tackles really hurt, you know.”

 

“Sorry babe.”


End file.
